All that is left of me
by the norwegian girl
Summary: After a run in one night in a muggle club, hermione and draco develop a weird sort of love/hate relationship. will this develop into something more, and what does blaise have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry potter does not belong to me

Author's note: Hey! This is my first fanfic, soo what more is there to say really, please R&R, and I take any advice/constructive criticism I can get :)

Also before I forget; there is some foregin in here, Norwegian actually, but don't you worry I leaft the translation at the bottom :)

Chapter One

_A Night to remember_

The summer she had waited for never came. Instead she had found herself facing a full two months of waiting. The days were endless and consisted of reading, letter writing, TV and other activities that made her sick to the guts. After the last months of battle the members of the order was forced into hiding, at least until the end of summer, when those who pleased could return to Hogwarts for their final year.. Although she had her final year at Hogwarts to look forward to, Hermione could not help but feel a bit frustrated that her first summer being off age was to be spent like every other, coped up at her house with absolutely no thing to do.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! An ancient alarm clock made its usual racket on the night stand while the girl lying in the bed next to it fought her usual battle trying to ignore it.

"Bloody prehistoric alarm clock, can't a person get a decent night of sleep here" Hermione mumbled, but staying true to their morning ritual the alarm clock didn't answer.

Dragging her feet she made her way to the bathroom while her arms hung limp at her sides and her huge sweats hung loosely on her frame. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she sighed and steadied her body on the sink and looked back in the mirror to see a dragged a tired face looking back at her. The war had taken its toll on her once soft features and it was safe to say t he any puppy fat that she had once had, was now long gone. Every morning was the same; she would wake up, and try, then fail to avoid the mirror. And never could she decide if she liked this new person staring back at her.

She sighed at the girl in the mirror and moved to get on with her shower before Ginny showed up.

"MIONEE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE GIRL!" Ginny shrieked from downstairs.

"Ginny! It's so great to see you again" Hermione said with a grin while walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I know I missed you so much" Ginny said with watering eyes.

"Hey, what wrong, don't get all sentimental, we are going to fun tonight remember?" Hermione said the twinkle in her eyes unmistakeable.

"Oh my! I almost forgot about that", Ginny said mood swing fast forgotten, "This is going to be so great, a girls night out, just you me, and a dance floor full of hot guys!" she rambled on while Hermione stared at her, mouth ajar.

"Ginny! Come on, you said we were going to have fun, you didn't say anything about going clubing! I just want to hang out here and watch a movie or something" She said looking both annoyed and hopeful at the same time, hoping Ginny would forget about the whole clubing thing.

"No way, I've been stuck at home with my six overprotecting brothers for weeks now; we're going clubing, so get up stairs and tame that bushy head of yours!" She said with such a Mrs. Weasley like glare that Hermione couldn't contain herself and broke into a fit of giggles.

"Whoa, calm down, I'll go all right, just don't kill me" Hermione said giggling madly as Ginny chased her up the stairs.

Minutes later found the girls digging their way thru Hermione's closet. "God, its like a granny hurricane blew thru your closet, I mean look at this shit!" Ginny uttered in total despair as she held up a faded greyish knit jumper.

"I'll have you know that I have several clothing's that are not so granish!" Hermione stated while snatching back her favourite jumper from her incredibly rude friend.

"Oh really lets see then", Ginny said with a smirk and lowered herself to sit on the bed looking at Hermione with anticipation.

Hermione gave her, her best scowl, turned on her heel and walked into the adjoined bathroom. She sat down on the closed toilet and let out a "Humph" while crossing her arm over her chest. "Stupid! She can be so annoying sometimes, now I'm really not in the mood to go out!"

Before she could continue her self pitying however, the redhead made her presence know by poking her in the ribs.

"What?" Hermione barked all the while sending her best friend a famous death glare.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry all right?" Ginny said, and when Hermione continued to look offended she said "Listen, I actually found some pretty great clothes that we can wear tonight, so let's try them one okay?" she gave a weak smile and was relived to see that Hermione was fighting to hold one back as well.

Hermione took the clothes that Ginny had picked out without even looking at them and threw them on. She stopped in the process of putting on a halter neck top when Ginny gasped.

"Really, what is it now; do these clothes loose their charm after being put on my extremely dull body?" Hermione snapped looking ready to crack again.

"Loosen up will you; I thought you looked great, have you lost weight?" Ginny asked looking bewildered.

Hermione felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders, "Really, you don't hate it; I don't look awful, or strange or anything? She said fast with a hopeful tone.

"Of course not" she said, a bit overactive bouncing up and down while rambling on " Not that you didn't look good before, but now you look even better, the things we could do with that hair.."

"Hey! I happen to like my hair just as it is, we don't have to blast our hair and faces with so many beauty spells that we look like mannequins either!" Hermione said feeling a bit offended that Ginny found it necessary to change so much about her appearance, she was fine with it just was it was!

" Oh relax, and get finished dressing, and I'll worry about hair and makeup" Ginny said while digging thru Hermione's drawers, searching for at least some Muggle hair care products, spells only lasted for so long.

Half an hour, many bottles of anti frizz, some hard spell work and some serious bickering later. Both girls were standing in the hallway of Hermione's house, gawking at their reflections for what seemed like the hundred time.

Hermione was wearing comfortable black city shorts and deep green halter neck top in a light material that emphasized her curved petite body, with a perfect neckline that would catch many eyes. Ginny had of course claimed that accessories were essential. And had shown his by adding killer black pumps and a broad leather waist belt that made Hermione's waist, if possible, look even smaller. When it came to make up, she just had to trust that when Ginny said it was okay to wear black and green eye shadow when you're going out, it was okay.

"Wow, you look hot!" Ginny said while running her finger thru Hermione's hair that was now soft brown curls spilling down her back.

Hermione beamed and said "you don't look so bad yourself Miss Weasley" while studying her short denim skirt and red silk top with flowing short arms and a generous neckline.

"Why thank you sir!" Ginny said chuckling and giving a pretty obvious wink. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend and asked "So where are we going anyway, it's not like you're of age yet, so there's not many places we can go" Hermione said, only realising this now and felt a bit stupid not having thought about this before.

"Oh you leave that to me" Ginny said winking with that mischievous look and her eyes and grabbed Hermione's age.

Before Hermione could protest she felt the air spill out of her lungs and the darkness pressing on her.

Hermione coughed and spluttered before drew a sharp breath of fresh night air and striated up to look at Ginny. She opened her mouth to gives her hasty friend something to think about, but at that moment something moved in the corner of her eye and she whipped around to see a endless line of night clubs, with endless lines of people waiting outside, scary looking bouncers and hot Scandinavian door touts on the street before her.

"It's great isn't it?" Ginny smirked, seeing Hermione ogling one particular door tout with broad muscular shoulder and gleaming blue eyes.

Hermione merely nodded feeling her mouth go dry as she saw the handsome Scandinavian coming towards them.

"Good evening ladies!" The Scandinavian said in a smooth elegant tone before he bowed and kissed both their hands. "Would you care to join me at Seven for some champagne" He said sending Hermione a quick look that make her knees go wobbly.

"S…seven?" Hermione croaked feeling more stupid by the minute not being able to take her eyes of this man chest the was poorly hidden beneath a tight white t shirt that made his tanned arms look irresistible.

The Scandinavian door tout merely gave a mysterious nod and handed her a card with a flashy logo that said "Seven" and several pictures from what seemed like steamy summer nights from inside the club.

Ginny was already tapping her foot impatiently and was glad when he Scandinavian seemed to take Hermione's silence as a yes. And was now leading them toward what seemed like the hottest club on the street judging by the line of people outside. Ginny smirked when she realised that he was leading them right past the line of people.

The Scandinavian man gave the bouncer at the door a meaningful look and he stepped aside while giving him a wink and said: _Jeg ser at du nok engang har greid å funne de deiligste jentene, de er akkurat hans smak. Han og gjegen venter oppe, men gi jentene champangen sin først, ellers er det juksing!_ While he looked greedily at the two girls on his colleagues arms.

Hermione gave the doorman a confused stare, but decided to ignore him; it was so annoying when people talked in languages she couldn't understand! She tried to read the Scandinavians face, but he gave nothing away, he simply led them thru the big glass doors.

The DJ was playing some kind of Spanish hip hop that was surprisingly enjoyable in Hermione's opinion. So when the Champagne was lead to her she didn't register a word the Scandinavian man (named Bjarne by the way) said, but downed her glass fast concentrating on the music. After few minutes the Scandinavian man disappeared outside again and only then was she able to gain Ginny's attention.

"So... What about that Bjarne character, huh? Hermione said looking amuses at Ginny as she seemed totally lost in searching for the Scandinavian thru the massive glass door.

"Huh, Yeah I guess" Ginny said not really catching what Hermione had said. "So wanna go upstairs and meet the guys that paid for this 20 galleon bottle of champagne?"

"20 galleons! What kind of sick b... Hey, I thought this was on the house!" Hermione rambled feeling confused.

"Weren't you listening to Bjarne at all" Ginny said looking annoyed

"Not really no, what gave out of his mouth didn't interest me as much as the rest of him" Hermione giggled at the same time trying to down her fifth glass of champagne.

"Come on! Focus woman! Some extremely rich and hopefully handsome wizards are interested in us, and if they're smart enough to lure us with champagne, I bet you they can dance too." Ginny said smiling with her mischievous glint in her eyes that never meant any good.

"Well come on then" Hermione said her voice already a bit slurred.

Ginny watched with disbelief as her best friend walked on slightly wobbly legs toward the stairs and hopped of her bar stool to join her.

They laughed and snorted on their way up the stairs and made a plan that felt smart at the time to use their charm on rich wizards for more free drinks, seeing as free drinks are much more fun.

_Jeg ser at du nok engang har greid å funne de deiligste jentene, de er akkurat hans smak. Han og gjegen venter oppe, men gi jentene champangen sin først, ellers er det juksing! -_ **I can see that you managed to find _the_ hottest girls, again, they're just his type. ****He's waiting upstairs with his usual crew. But don't you forget to give the ladys the champagne I know you promised them, if not, thats cheating!**

Author's note: So.. again tell me what you think( in a nice way :S ) I would really like to hear what you think about the whole norwegian thing, and Btw (does people say that anymore) I'm norwegian so if theres problems with my grammar i have an exuse! haha.. and also look forward to seeing draco soon..;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

One question, why does some of the signs disappear? I cant make any sepating thingy with signs .. (I would make a sad face but that just disappears as well)

Author's Note: And here is the second chapter wee, I think I'm more excited about this than everybody who reading this. Seeing as thts not so many at this point judging by the amount of reviews( hint hint) thats not saying much, but AH WELL here it is!

Chapter Two

_**The Effects of Alcohol**_

While stumbling up the wooden stairs with a very intoxicated Ginny by her side a realisation hit Hermione like a bolt out of the blue.

"Oh my god, Ginny! This is a muggle club isn't it?" Hermione asked trying hard to focus her eyes at her, while trying not to trip a fall at the same time.

Ginny didn't meet her eyes seeing as she was too busy ogling at the person blocking their path on the stairs. Hermione followed her line of vision and was stunned to see the back of a very familiar head. The blond hair was not to be mistaken, but she sighed out in relief when she noted the broad muscular shoulders and highly promising rear end, seeing as a certain Slytherin possessed none of this physical quality's. Her eye feast was interrupted by a painful elbow in the ribs by Ginny, who by now seemed very eager to get up the stairs and away from the sexy man, who seemed to be busy talking on his cell phone.

After making it up the stairs Ginny took a firmer hold on her hand and dragged her thru a door on their left hand side saying "ladies room".

She then turned at looked at Hermione fear and desperation obvious in her voice, and their recent champagne affected mood long forgotten.

"Did...d... did you see that guy on the stairs?" Ginny said looking like she'd seen Voldemort rise from the dead (again).

Hermione still in her happy champagne world mistook Ginny's reaction completely and answered with a wicked grin "my, my I thought dark haired and four eyed was more your type, but by all means do what you want I wont stop you" she then turned to the mirror to fuss over her hair, and by doing this missed Ginny's outraged expression.

"For your information my preferences does not have anything to do with that son of a ... a death eater! She hissed trying but failing to grow impatient at Hermione's state of drunkenness.

"What? Harry's a death eater? Hermione asked her confusion obvious.

"Ahrg! If I knew that drinking turned you into such an airhead I wouldn't let you drink at all! Did you recognize him or am I just hallucinating?" Ginny rambled

Hermione was too busy trying to gain control over her hair again, but turned at a sudden silence to have Ginny stare at her expectantly. "What?" she asked bewildered as Ginny continued to look annoyed.

Ginny threw her hands up in frustration and flicked her wand at Hermione's hair. So that it settled in soft ringlets once again. And thought for a few seconds then threw a silencing and locking charm at the door. "Now will you pay attention?" Ginny asked with a stern glare as a tipsy Hermione started to play with her curls finding them highly amusing.

When Ginny didn't get an answer she gave Hermione a minute to gain her senses while she went to check if all the cubicles were unoccupied.

"Who are you looking for, is Harry here? Hermione giggled obviously finding this very amusing.

"Ahrg! Just listen okay?" Ginny sneered, quickly loosing her temper.

"I am listening!" Hermione stated solemnly, trying hard not to start giggling again.

"No you're not! It's doesn't matter, just try alright? Okay, I think that for some absurd reason Malfoy and probably his "gang" or whatever is here. And I really don't want to be around him and his type. They're all death eaters and well, let's just leave!" Ginny said, and in Hermione's opinion sounded like a raving madman.

"Ginny! You're not making any sense, _Draco_ disappeared weeks before the battle even began and all the death eaters hate him for it! Hermione said making a good point, but failing to claim any credit from Ginny as she was fixing her cleavage as she was making this statement.

Ginny decided that this was a lost case. And supposed that the guy on the stairs was just another Malfoy duplicate Muggle_ an improved duplicate_ she thought, and inwardly cursed herself for thinking that someone that even looked remotely like Draco Malfoy was hot.

Her chain for thought was interrupted however by a banging at the door. "Are you done in there yet, other people need to use the bathroom as well you know!" An angry drunken voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Ginny looked at Hermione nervously as she went to unlock the door. As soon as the door was opened a woman walked in on wobbly legs and threw them a dirty look before she stormed into a cubicle.

"More drinks?" Hermione suggested merrily

"Fine…" Ginny sighed as she was lead to the upstairs bar for a much needed refill.

XXXXX

One too many shots later the girls finally found their way to the dance floor, Ginny noted that she was a bit more unstable than she would have liked, but that didn't matter life was good, and she was good, at dancing!

After dancing her way thru several songs with a still unstable Ginny, Hermione found that she was in desperate need of a drink to keep up with her and also the dance floor was way too hot and crowded for her liking. She figured that Ginny wouldn't miss her seeing as she was now far to busy dancing with a hot Italian to even notice if she went missing for a few minutes.

She made her way towards the bar with some difficulty, and was relieved when she finally made her way towards the end of the crowd and saw that there were several unoccupied seats.

She slid up on one of the barstools and the bartender looked expectantly at her.

"Oh! Right... I'll have a... ", She said absent-mindedly. She was however interrupted by a voice at the end of the bar;" I recommend Sex on the Beach, seem like your kind of drink", he said winking at her.

Hermione wasn't really in the mood for cheesy pick up lines, and the one he has just delivered was indeed a ridiculously cheesy one, not to mention slightly offending. So she sent him a deathly glare and turned to the bartender again.

"I'll have a Vodka and Redbull" She stated and smirked when she noticed that cheesy -pickup line- guy had his charming smile washed right of his face at this.

She wasn't satisfied long, because he soon regained his posture and slid of his stool to join her.

The bartender sent him a warning look that he ignored, before he handed Hermione her drink.

"That will be 5 euros I'm afraid, love" The bartender said sending her a secretive wink and glancing towards the man that now was sitting next to her.

"Euros?" She asked looking bewildered, but starting to roam thru her purse all the same.

The man at her side pulled a bill out of his pocket. Slammed it on the counter and sent the bartender a look that clearly told him to bugger off.

"Err… Thanks" A bit taken aback by his strange behaviour, who was he really? She eyed his sharp features, blonde hair and broad shoulders when she suddenly realised, this was the guy from the stairs! Oh bugger this, Ginny's going to freak! She thought but before she found any means of escape he spoke.

"So what's your name anyway?" He asked smirking when he saw the look of panic that spread across her face at this.

_Oh, god! What is my name? I can't tell him Hermione Granger, can I? Who knows who he is really? He could be anybody!_

He watched, clearly amused as Hermione tried to come up with answer, and was surprised when she asked him;

"Wanna dance?" Hermione blurted before she could stop to think.

"What about your drink?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She glanced uncertainly at him, and inwardly cursed herself for not thinking before she spoke. Since she saw no other option she downed her drink and slid of her stool before he had a chance to respond.

She made her way to the dance floor and was not surprised to she that Ginny was still lost in the Italian and didn't show any signs of having missed her.

She started to make her way towards them using Ginny's red hair as a beacon of direction. But her slow progress thru the crowd was halted by a strong hand closing on her upper arm.

She turned around extremely annoyed and ready to tell the idiot to shove off. However when se turned her eyes locked with a pair of piercing silver ones and the words caught in her throat.

"You got to at least give me a chance to respond, you know" He said smiling at her.

She felt the alcohol from the drink clouding her mind and therefore she acted solely on instinct when she moved closer to study him.

Time and place seized to exist as she studied his features with newfound interest and for the first time realised just how sexy he really was.

The way his eyes penetrated hers made her mouth go dry so she looked away and let her eyes wander across his body, his strong defined jaw, his broad muscular shoulders, and she shuddered at the thought of what else hid underneath his clothes. She looked up and was surprised to see that he was still studying her face enjoying her reaction as she was studying him.

Before she had time to think he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, the music drowned out his words but Hermione couldn't care less because at that moment his lips brushed gently against her earlobes and sent sensations thru her body that she never knew existed. Electric jolts travelled through her body and made her knees weak, she let a small moan escape her lips as he started to trail kisses along her neck.

A voice in the back of her head fought to make itself known, but the combination of alcohol and the sensation his lips on her skin was too strong, so she did something she never in a million years would have done in a sober state, she turned her head and caught his lips in a kiss. Hermione felt his surprise; he was stock still and did not respond at all. She cursed herself and the alcohol in her system and turned to leave walking away with as much dignity she could muster.

But as she made her way through the crowd she felt a familiar grip on her shoulder, for the second time that night she spun around to face him and met his stormy eyes in a moment of passion as he bent down and kissed her. If she was asked to describe that kiss later she would say that it was all consuming, that for the first time the world stopped and it was only them, protected in their own magic bubble. If you were to ask him, he would say that it was the single sexiest kiss he had ever experienced; her soft body melted against his and he felt her go boneless in his arms. Weather the kiss lasted for a few seconds or several hours they never would be able to tell.

Hermione was brought back to the real world by a violent poke in the shoulders, she turned ready to kill and saw Ginny standing there flushed with a desperate expression.

"Let's go!" She said hurriedly and grabbed Hermione's arm and started to pull her away.

But Hermione dug her heels to the floor and glared angrily at her friend "What? Why?" She asked eyeing the man at her side with great regret.

"Don't ask, I'll explain later, we _need _to leave!" Ginny said sending her a stern look ømade Hermione look around nervously.

The gravity of the situation hit her when she spotted the Italian guy fighting his way towards them while pushing aside ignorant people with deadly expression on his face. All recent tipsyness forgotten she felt a pang of angst reside in her stomach, so she let Ginny lead her away, but not before turning and mouthing a "Sorry" at the guy who was still standing there a dazed expression on this face.

XXXXX

As they tumbled down the stairs led on by Ginny who was running like the devil was at their heels Hermione had only one thought on her mind _" Who was that bloody guy, and why the hell didn't I get his name?" _

Miraculously they made their way safely down the steep stairs and was only momentarily halted by Bjarne who screamed after them as they walked out the door "Wait, you haven't even met ..." The rest of his desperate plea was cut short by the glass door slamming harshly in his face.

As soon as they were out the door Hermione pulled herself free from Ginny's grasp causing Ginny to halt for a second before she said, again; "We need to leave" and again piercing her with that famous Weasley glare that shut Hermione up and made her follow Ginny around the corner of the building and into a small dodgy bar where they found a seat in a dark corner.

"Explain" Hermione said eyeing Ginny across the small table with concern in her eyes.

Ginny took a deep breath and said "those guy, the ones we were dancing with, they were Zabini and Malfoy"

Hermione felt her vision go a bit blurry and she swayed a bit on her chair, fearing that she would fall of, she took a hold on the table and responded the only way she could think of at the moment;

"I need a drink..."

XXXX

Author's boring note: Well, I think this could have been better, and im sure you agree, but it was hard to write, any suggestions are welcomed at this point ;P  
Ehm, the third chapter is well onm its way, I just have to type it in. I really really prefer writing by hand, but who cares.. until later!

And Btw thank you so much for those who reviewed, I luurrve reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey! I'm so happy that someone out there is actually reading this story! Still it would be fun if more people left reviews. For those who did, thank you so much, I love to read them, even if its just a couple of words, and for those who didn't thank you for reading!

As I'm posting this its soon the 17th of may !I know, for most of that doesn't mean anything. But for me that means that Im goign to put on my Budnad (a traditional Norwegian clothing, or a national costume) that looks like well something Heidi might wear, and walk down the streets in a procession trying not to go deaf as the marching bads drum away. (because the 17th of May is the Norwegian national day)Anyway as you go on with your normal 17th of May, think about how much more fun Im having. (Muahaha)

PS: Don't think all Norwegians are crazy jsut because I am. (hehe)

The morning after

Blinding rays of sunlight made their way through heavy curtains and struck Hermione square in the face, making her groan and pry her eyes open. All of her senses came flooding back to her at once causing a lump to rise in her throat at the stuffiness of the air, and the heavy thumping in her head.

The heat in the bedroom was unbearable, causing Hermione to toss the sheets of her, over to a pile on her left side. She looked down at herself and was disgusted to see that she was covered in sweat and that her oversized t shirt was clinging to her body because of it. In spite of all of this she felt in a very good state to be panicking;

_W__hat the bloody hell happened last night, and what was that about Malfoy? I remember something about him, what the bloody hell was that, and WHY cant I stop cursing in my thoughts, I've gone crazy. _She thought and tossed around to find a more comfortable position.

Unfortunately her tossing and turning caused the pile of sheets next to her to move making Hermione squeak and jump off the bed as if she'd been burned.

_Oh please__, god! Tell me I didn't, I'll do anything if that's not... Oh shit _She wasn't able to finish her line of thought before she felt nausea take over again and she was forced to stumble across piles of clothing, into the bathroom and proceed to hug the toilet bowl and ridding herself of any evidence of the previous night.

She slumped against the tile wall next to the toilet and sighed "What now?"

As if the person residing in her bed could read thoughts, he (_or she_ Hermione thought horrified) started to move around clumsy obviously looking for something.

"Mione, are you in there" Ginny's voice sounded from outside the bathroom door.

Hermione sighed out in relief as she recognized Ginny's drowsy voice;

"Come in", she mumbled in response, sliding further down the wall.

Ginny entered the bathroom and wrinkled her nose at the harsh smell of vomit. She gazed around confusedly for a minute before she spotted the huddled mass that was Hermione slumped against wall next to the toilet.

"There you are! Regretting those tequila slammers then?" Ginny said merrily

_Pure evil that girl is _she thought before bending over the toilet bowl again.

She flushed the toilet and winched at the load sound of water streaming through pipes.

"Why are you so all cheerful?" Hermione asked grumpily as she slumped against the wall again and hissed as her head made forceful impact with the tile wall.

"Hangover potion" Ginny stated handing her a vial of Ice blue content.

_Maybe not pure evil_ she thought as she felt the cold liquid stream through her veins do wonders to her wrecked body.

"So where are your parents?" Ginny asked eyeing Hermione's bedroom door with concern, as if one of the Grangers might burst through it any second.

"Oh, they left for France days ago" Hermione said waving her hand dismissively, while pulling herself off the floor and making her way towards the bedroom again.

"What? You're here alone? Why didn't you come to the Burrow?" Ginny said staring at Hermione in disbelief as she walked around the room collecting clothes of the floor.

"I Just needed some time alone, Harry and Ron has been driving me crazy with their nagging letters for the last few weeks" Hermione said pulling off her sweaty t shirt and replacing it with a pair of pyjamas pants and a baggy sweater.

"Err, okay, that doesn't sound like them at all" Ginny said eyeing her friend suspiciously while she walked around the room gathering some clothes and folding them, all the while avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"I know I've kind of been ignoring them" she admitted throwing some books haphazardly into her Hogwarts suitcase.

"Okay, what's really wrong?" Ginny asked "Its not everyday one can see Hermione Granger actually throwing books, so there must be something else on your mind." She stated placing her hands on her hips in a way that reminded Hermione of an angered Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine, I cant stop thinking about what happened last night, running into Malfoy and Zabini at a Muggle bar and then I danced and .. Uuhhr!! What the hell were they doing in a Muggle bar anyway?!" She sighed and looked at Ginny hopefully expecting an answer.

"Lets go outside on the patio" Ginny suggested "I think this is going to be a long talk, and I can't stand to sit in this smelly room for a second more"

Hermione nodded her agreement and followed Ginny downstairs towards the sunny patio.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of Britain the two men who was the source of Hermione's frustration were also in the process of ridding themselves of the after effects of one too many drinks.

"Blaise! I swear if you can't find that hangover potion soon I'm likely to commit suicide over this headache." Draco whined while lying slumped on a sun bed on the patio, in front of the esteemed Malfoy Manor.

Blaise walked through the big glass doors from the kitchen, looking like the Italian god he was in navy blue swimming trunks and handed Draco a vial containing ice blue potion.

Draco sent Blaise's tanned six-pack an envois stare before waving his wand to ensure that his sunscreen was still intact. He proceeded to down the ice blue potion and felt relieved when the throbbing in his head stopped.

His relief must have shown because Blaise instantly took this as an opportunity to start torturing Draco about last nights "adventures".

"So, are you still considering that whole suicide thing then?" Blaise asked seemly innocent but Draco knew him too well to take that bait;

"Bloody funny, you're a right comedian Zabini"

"All I'm saying is you didn't seem too depressed when you were sucking face with that hot muggle girl last night."

"I know where you're going with this, so I'm choosing to ignore you" Draco stated not even bothering to look at Blaise knowing that that annoyed face he got that Draco loved to se was now present.

"And also, I would like to state for the record that I was one: completely wasted, two: this is your fault seeing as you thought it would be fun to visit a muggle bar, and three: you were also sucking face with a muggle" Draco said satisfied knowing that Blaise couldn't argue on any of these points.

"Well, actually, none of them were muggles" Blaise said smirking at the reaction this got out of Draco.

"So you mean to say, that instead of wasting my entire stock of firewisky on you, ad passing out in the bathroom, I could have spent the night with a gorgeous witch" Draco bellowed and threw this empty potion vial at him.

At the mention of passing out in the bathroom Draco thought he saw a blush rise to Blaises cheeks but it was gone before he could bring himself to mention it, and what came next was enough to make Draco forget all about this.

"Well, I don't know if I would categorize Granger as gorgeous, but okay, yeah" Blaise said almost toppling off his sun bed trying to avoid another vial soaring at him and doubling over in silent laughter as he watched Draco's puzzled expression.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about man? Was there pot in that cigarette?" Draco asked eyeing the ashtray on the tiles between them with suspicion.

"You wish you might need some right now" Blaise said continuing to laugh at Draco now utterly confused face.

"Explain" Draco said sending Blaise a look that dared him not to.

Blaise sighed at his friends inability to see the humour in the situation before he spoke;

"To put it easy and short, the girl you were drooling over last night was Granger, and I know this because I happened to be dancing with Ginny Weasley when she asked my name and was horrified to find that I was Blaise Zabini and stormed off to separate the two of you"

"Well isn't that just wonderful" Draco said sarcastically before throwing a towel at Blaise who continued to laugh at him.

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's childish behaviour and sat back to wait patiently for him to come to his senses.

"So, what now?" Blaise asked still trying to control his laughter.

"I should be asking you that, what the hell are people going to think when they hear that I've kissed the mudblood princess?" Draco asked shooting daggers at his friend, as if this was his entire fault.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I mean who would tell, Granger and Weasley are probably too embarrassed, and besides them, its you and me" Blaise said obviously not finding this interesting as he at the time was busy studying his fingernails.

"You're acting as if this isn't a big deal at all!" Draco said eyeing the Italian next to him with disbelief.

"Well, it really isn't, right? As long as no body knows you can just saviour the memory of Granger dancing all close up to you and touching your.." Blaise's mocking was interrupted by another towel making contact with this head.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Draco bellowed feeling angry enough to pounce any second.

Blaise however seemed unaffected; "Stop fooling yourself mate, this would never have been your reaction if it was just some other random Gryffindor. And we both know that this thing you both had for the last few years has just been a never ending foreplay, but by all means keep telling yourself how much you detest her, whatever blows your dress up!" Blaise said smirking knowingly.

"Mention that once more and I'll …." Draco stuttered

"And you'll?" Blaise asked "face it, you have nothing on me, and you luurve me too much to beat me up" He stated sending Draco a knowing glance.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about now, you're definitely on something" Draco sighed.

"Shut it will you, I'm not the one who throws myself at everyone once I'm drunk" Blaise snapped at him.

"Huh? I thought we were finished with the whole Granger business" Draco said narrowing his eyes at him and feeling a bit alarmed when Blaise blushed.

"Never mind, we got to go pack" Blaise mumbled pulling himself of the sun bed and started back towards the kitchen.

"_What in Merlin's good name was that all about?"_ Draco thought as he followed Blaise inside to start pack.

XXXXXXX

The scarlet steam engine stood before them once again. And seeing the train like that emerging from the fume and Hermione felt a pang of regret; _Wow, this really my last year, I can't believe it._ She shut her eyes and let herself be taken back to the first time she stood before the Hogwarts express, so much had changed since then. She felt the tears swell behind her eyelids, but shook herself out of it, she wouldn't allow herself to fall apart like this.

"Mione, what's the matter?" Ginny asked furrowing her brow at the sad lokk in her friend's eyes.

"Nothing!" Hermione said nonchalant, giving Ginny a huge fake grin.

"Okay, but you'll tell me if something is wrong right?" Ginny said

"Whatever, lets find Harry and Ron" Hermione said already making her way towards the train.

Ginny sighed and followed her friend through the crowd. Ginny had been allowed to sleep over at Hermione's for the last day of the holidays, and for which she had been exstremely grateful, a house full of Weasley's was not a thing to face when hung over.

They pulling their suitcases throught the crowd and through the narrow hallway of the train past a group of Rawenclaw 7th years. "Chivalry is so dead" Hermione huffed as she dragged her suitcase through the group of boys who just sniggerd at her. Hermione turned and glared at them amking sure to flash her Headgirl badge at them. _Well that shut them up_ she thought, and continued to drag her heavy suitcase after Ginny in seach for Harry and Ron.

"Wait up" a voice called out from behind her.

One of the 7th year Rawenclaws jogegd after her "I was told to give you this" He said handing her a small scroll of parchment.

She took it hesitatly and gave him a quizzical look. "What's this? Who's it from?" She asked

He just shrugged at her and made his way in the opposite direction. Not giving Hermione the chance to badger him further about the case.

"Coming?" Ginny said irritably as she once again was shuffled into the wall of the hallway by some overexcited 4th years.

Hermione merely nodded and followed Ginny into the compartment where Harry and Ron was waiting.

XXXXXX

"I my god! I can't believe I made Head Girl" Hermione shieked as she reread the scroll before her for the umpteenth time.

"Well we can!" Ron said scrowling at Hermione's excitement "I mean, who else?"

"There were many worthy opponents Ronald, so I would appreciate if you could be a bit more exited for me" Hermione said giving Ron a stern glare, and turing back to her letter.

"I'm sure Ron is very happy for you Hermione, and so am I, you deserved this" Harry said leaning forward across the compartment and taking Hermione's hand.

"Thank you Harry, I'm sure Ron's just jealous" Hermione said, speaking as if Ron wasn't in the room. Harry had to suppress a laugh, and eyed Ron cautiously, he was furious.

"But that doesn't matter, I'm off to the Heads compartment, so Ron can jsut stay here sulking" Hermione stated matter of factly while she stood up and proceeded to slam the door of the compartment as hard as she could as she walked out.

"Well, this is going to be a _great_ year" Ron said sarcastically earing a angry glare from both Harry and Ginny.

XXXXX

Hermione was well on her way to the Heads Compartment, which resided at the very end of the train. She was furious and all jumbled up in her thoughts. _Who did that childish son of a bitch think he was? God, he was so annoying some times, why couldn't he ever be happy for her? Why did he have to go destroy everthing she had worked for by making her feel bad about it?_

She reached the door labeled "Hogwarts Heads Compartment" and pushed it open. She was still occupied with her own thoughts as she walked in and went right to the luggage rack and tried, but failed to lift her suitcase up on it.

She tried a few more times cursing her bad genes that were the cause of her short legs. Before she stiffend at a vaguely familiar cough.

"What Granger, my cough cared you?" a drawling voice sounded from behind her.

She paniced even more at the sound of his voice,_ Oh crap, not him again, he's everywhere._

She didnt even heaar him move, and suddely he was right behind her, she could feel him breath on her chin as he breathed " Need some help with that Granger?"

She turned around to face him, but immediately realised her mistake she she was now face to make with him while the back of her knees brushed the seat. She looked into those sliver eyes and for once in her life she was unable to come up with a smart retort.

XXXX

Author's second note: Soo? What do you think, please tell me good or bad, everythings welcome, and seeing as I'm new to writing fanfic, as to opposed to reading it, I'm totally open for ideas and constructive criticism (pretty please). Anyways hope you all liked it and have a great weekend! Lost of love for my readers! I hope you stay with this story, and don't hesitate to give ideas or tell me if somethings not right or confusing, because most of this is typed in from my writing pad past two in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey! I'm sorry if I took to long to update! This week has been hell, you see I'm totally dependant of my computer when it comes to, well everything! This fanfic, and not least school. So imagine my joy when it crashes the day before my final exams (and btw who didnt take backup? Mee! stupid!) taking with it a whole year worth of school work and class notes. And this chapter as well.

Seeing as you're reading this, everthing worked out for the best, and all my files was restored, thanks to the brilliant computer expert of U. phil (my high school). So you owe this update to him (cant remember his name, hehe)

And also THANK you so much for reviewing so far: ILOVERWHPDM, AmazingGrace94, Storm Phoenix Princess, Malfoy's Granger, DaOnLeeSam, FirePrincessOfSlytherin17, WhyattxChrislover, I **_really_** appericiate it!

_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything you recongize :)**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_An Unexpected Twist_

_She turned around to face him, but immediately realised her mistake she was now face to face with him while the back of her knees brushed the seat. She looked into those sliver eyes and for once in her life she was unable to come up with a smart retort._

"Hello Granger" He said his piercing silver eying her with a newfound interest as he stood close her, pushing her further back against the seat.

Hermione was hypnotized by his stare and so her mouth wouldn't form the words that roamed through her mind.

"Gone mute Granger?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow at her while pushing himself closer to Hermione so that her knees buckled against the seat and she slumped down on the seat.

She huffed and eyed him suspiciously as he stood towering above her. _Well if he think that whole "look at me I'm a big strongman" posture is going to scare me he's certainly wrong._ She thought as she crossed her arms over her chest and sent him a mortal stare.

"Okay then" Draco said smirking at her as he took her suitcase and placed it on the baggage rack before he sat back down on his seat opposite hers.

_What now she thought I'm just supposed to sit here and pretend he didn't snog my face off in a __Muggle club a couple of days ago? _Hermione felt her face flush at the mere thought of what had happened in that club.

Draco eyed Hermione as she was deep in her own thoughts and noticed a blush creep up her cheeks and smirked as he imagined what might be going through her head at this moment.

The air in the compartment was heavy and the silence was the most stifling, awkward thing she'd ever experienced, and she willed herself not to make eye contact with him, even though something told her that she should. Then as minutes passed, the train continued to rattle along the tracks, and nothing happened a thought struck her from out of the blue _"He hasn't said one mean word since I got in here, well not one word about me being a mudblood at the least_."

Hermione eyed Draco and noticed that he had shifted in his seat, his back was resting against the window and feet was curled up underneath him as he sat transfixed by a huge book that was resting in his lap.

"What?" Draco snapped as he noticed her staring.

Hermione snapped out of her trance with a start and sent him an annoyed look "Nothing.." she sighed and went back to looking out the window. _Well that was weird_ she thought as she glanced at him once again so see him still sitting in that same position, totally relaxed. _Malfoy is never relaxed _she thought desperately. He caught her glance again and smirked at her.

"Can't keep your eyes off me can you?" He said, his trademark smirk increasing in strength as he looked at her panicked expression.

"I can too keep my eyes off you!" She squeaked "It's just not everyday you see Draco Malfoy in that position."

Draco's eyebrows was about to disappear into his hairline in a state of shock, but his features soon reset into a mischievous smirk.

"Oh really and what position where you thinking about?" He asked suggestively while dropping his feet to the floor and leaning against her, winking at her as she leant back in her seat slightly.

Out of the reactions Draco had ever gotten by this trademark move this was the most unusual and surprising one.

"JUST STOP IT WILL YOU! Hermione screamed taking Draco completely by surprise making him slide of his seat and land with a thump on the floor. Hermione didn't seem to notice though as she started rambling.

"..Supposed to be an asshole... Completely crazy... How to survive with the... and that is just completely wrong and still" Hermione broke her rambling as she the sound of blinds being drawn down. And snapped out of her trance to the look of Malfoy locking the door that was no longer see through due to the blinds. ¨

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione said trying to remain calm but fumbling desperately for her wand on the inside of her cloak.

"Don't worry Granger, I won't hurt you, I just thought it would be best if we weren't disturbed." Malfoy said walking saucily against her.

Hermione felt like a deer caught in headlights as he moved against her, her brain was about to explode from confusion but the one thought that seemed most important; _what the bloody hell was going on here, who kidnapped Malfoy the evil torturist and brought back Malfoy the seducer? _

But she didn't voice her thoughts because not only was she frozen in shock of the situation but also she felt herself slowly melting under his smouldering gaze but at the same time mentally slapping herself for allowing the wicked thoughts that now roamed her mind.

He hadn't spoken a word so far, but as he reached Hermione he sat down next to her and felt his heart twinge painfully as she slid herself further away from him looking both angry and scared; he couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Didn't I say I wasn't going to hurt you?" Her sneered "We need to talk about what happened the other day, at that club" He smirked as he noticed the blush that once again crept up her cheeks at the mention of their "little adventure".

"We are not going to talk about a thing, frankly I don't know what the hell you're talking about" she lied turning her head pointedly resuming her grazing out the window.

Malfoy felt the anger bubble inside him and his hands imminently balled into fists and he took a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm himself.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stop denying it!" Draco sneered at her

"Let's just forget it ever happened! We were drunk stupid, and didn't even know it was you, and you obviously didn't know it was me, so let's just forget it!" Hermione said turning to look at him. For a moment she thought she saw hurt in his silver eyes, but it was gone before she could think twice about it, replaced once again with his cold stare, in fact his whole absurd politeness was swept away at her words leaving the old Malfoy, which she loved to hate.

"I thought I would die before saying this Mudblood, but you're completely right" Draco said his face a stony mask of arrogance as he stood up and sat back down at his previous spot on the opposite side of the compartment.

The train rattled on like nothing had ever happened, but Hermione could help but think that the usual evil spark Malfoy usually held in his eyes was gone replaced with something Hermione couldn't quite recognize, not in his eyes at the least; sadness and defeat.

The feast was finally over; Hermione never thought she could enjoy a Hogwarts feast as little as she had that one. Malfoy had been staring at her through the entire meal. He didn't know that she knew of course, but she could feel his eyes boring into her neck as he sat with her back against him at the Gryffindor table.

So hadn't been able to eat, and now she was both hungry and tired as she dragged her feet on her way to the Gryffindor tower, already half asleep, dreaming of her big and warm four poster bed.

And this is why as a voice called for her for behind she was a bit more annoyed than she would have been.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!"

"Whaaat?" She whined as she turned around to face the person that dared disturb her dreams.

"I am simply trying to inform you that there would be no use going to the Gryffindor tower tonight" Mc Gonnagal said eyeing heroine with her usual stern stare.

"Oh, I... Err... Right" Hermione stammered and felt her face go warm as she fought to keep a blush away.

"Follow me" Her head of house simply said and started to walk in the opposite direction.

After walking through some well known corridors, up the main staircase and into a whole new floor that Hermione didn't recognize she felt it safe to speak to the transfiguration teacher again.

"So, where are we going, professor?" Hermione asked hesitantly as she followed McGonagall through yet another corridor.

"To the heads tower of course!" she answered eyeing Hermione as if she was asking her for snow in June.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and stared at McGonagall in great disbelief.

"Is there something wrong dear?" She asked her annoyed attitude long gone; now seeming genuinely worried at Hermione peculiar behaviour.

Hermione was far away when she snapped out of her trance at McGonagall's worried tone.

"Huh… Yeah, No I'm fine." She mumbled and started to walk towards the end of the corridor.

McGonagall shook her head in confusion at the otherwise composed headgirl and followed her in a brisk pace.

"So, here it is, you have this common room to share with Mr. Malfoy, as well as a bathroom that is located between your bedrooms. Yours is to the left" McGonagall explained quickly as they stepped into the head commonroom.

All regretful thoughts of having to live with Malfoy quickly washed from her mind as she took in the breathtaking room before her.

The Headtower outranged Gryffindortower so many ways, the only similarity Hermione could point out was the cosy atmosphere. The room however was quite bigger and also circular. The mahogany wooden floors gleamed in their newly polished state. Also the wooden desks in the left side of the room seemed to have been made ready for them as the gleamed in the light of the huge fireplace on the opposite side of the room. All the furniture and the drapes was Slytherin green complete with golden details. A huge plump sofa stood facing the fireplace as well as two matching large armchairs, and a low wooden table placed on a fluffy rug. Two arched in the back of the room on opposite sides lead to what Hermione assumed was the bedrooms. An the staircases met in the middle by a third door making a sort of balcony in front of the bathroom door.

(blab blab la really nice room)

She was quickly brought back to earth as she heard muffled voices behind the portrait that covered the main entrance. However before she could make them out their source had stepped through the portraithole.

"So Draco this is where you will be staying for the year and ah... Miss Granger" Snape said smirking as he noticed McGonagall and Hermione.

For a few seconds they all stood there in an awkward silence, and as Hermione studied Malfoy's face the realization hit her with breathtaking force. The person she would spend most of her 7th year with was Malfoy. _What a nightmare..._

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to figure out the rest ourselves, and oh do try to get along we have enough drama in this school as it is" McGonagall said with her trademark stern stare before she disappeared through the portraithole. Snape followed shortly merely giving a curt nod in Malfoy's direction before him as well, disappeared. That left Hermione and Malfoy alone, again.

Malfoy seemed unaffected by this fact and took to walking around examining the room. Hermione stood still in her place in front of the portraithole and studied Malfoy as he made his way around the room.

She watched as he walked around the big velvet couch and his features were defined by the blazing fire. Immediately she found that she was mesmerized by him, his strong jaw and defined cheekbones, his pale skin that glowed in the light of the fire. She noticed his broad shoulders and how he'd grown over the summer, and suddenly she felt a unfamiliar twinge in her lower stomach that increased as he turned suddenly moved with confident strides towards her.

She saw him moving towards her like in slow motion and at that moment a million thoughts flooded through her mind;

_He looks angry, and scary! Stop it, you're not afraid of him! __But he's scary, scarily sexy more like it! Oh shit did I just think that! No never happened, but he is though! Stop it stop it! _Hermione shook her head a little to rid herself of her traitorous thoughts.

She needn't bother though because what happened next was enough to make her mind go completely blank at the shock.

Suddenly Malfoy was there right in front of her, his warm breath connecting with her temple making Goosebumps spread across her skin.

"Well isn't this nice…" He whispered hoarsely his lips almost brushing against her ear. He was standing so close that if Hermione were to look up she would find that she could make out every single emotion in his eyes. But she was confused and scared as hell, her mind kept telling her to back off and flee up the stairs that led to her room. But in spite of this she stood rooted to the ground before Draco, completely unable to move.

So she just stood there not knowing quite how to react or what to do, so her stare simply focused on that in front of her, his shirt, and the muscular chest underneath it. His breath was heavy and she could hear his heart thumping loudly. She shivered slightly as he brushed his fingers along her upper arm all the way up to her neck, where they lingered for a while. An almost inaudible growl escaped him as he felt her react to his touch.

As soon as that noise escaped Malfoy's lips Hermione woke from her dream like state and she jumped back quickly to meet his eyes. If she wasn't confused by the situation from before she certainly was now; Hermione was never good at reading people, but Malfoy's eyes told no lies, the emotions' there was clearer than anything; lust, hate, confusion, determination, anger, disappointment and a burning passion.

Malfoy looked like he was about to explode with emotion but when he spoke he struck Hermione with his usual cold tone.

"Didn't scare you did I, Granger?" He said scornfully and took a step further away from her, and then his eyes were suddenly back to their usual cold emptiness.

When Hermione didn't respond but simply stood there staring into his eyes, completely horror-struck at his display of intimacy, he sneered at her and started walking toward the arched staircase leading towards their bedrooms.

Hermione was still standing rooted to the ground where he'd left her. And by now her mind was in a complete uproar.

_What the hell just happen? He touched me! Oh crap, what does this mean? The train, and then this? _His word resounded in her head; _didn't scare you did I, Granger?_ … He never called her Granger, it was always Mudblood, Know it al, little miss prefect or something along those lines.

She jumped in fright when she heard a loud slam and looked around to find that Malfoy was now gone and she realised that he must have slammed his bedroom door.

_Scare me? Hah! _She thought stubbornly and walked towards the stone steps leading to Malfoy.

She took the stairs in long strides feeling her anger fuming as his words resounded in her mind again and again. _Didn't scare you did I, Granger?_

_The day I allow myself to be scared of Draco Malfoy is the day Merlin awakes from the dead to do tap dance with the giant squid! _She thought as she hammered her fist violently at his door.

"Malfoy! Open up you pure blood inbreed! You scum! You Slytherin piece of shit!" She howled getting increasingly furious as he didn't answer.

Growling she turned the doorknob and stepped inside the room, expecting Malfoy to be standing there smirking at her, she was quite surprised to find the bedroom empty.

"Where the hell is he?" She mumbled to herself walking around examining the room.

"I knew you would come after me."

Hermione gave a start and whipped around to see Malfoy, leaning against a doorframe that obviously lead to the bathroom seeing as he was clothed in nothing but a towel that hung dangerously low on his sculpted hips.

Hermione felt blood rush to face at the thoughts that crossed her mind while seeing Malfoy like this. He certainly had nothing to ashamed over, in her eyes he had the most perfect body ever made. _No amount quiddich could do that_, she thought her mouth hanging open, as her eyes roamed over his perfect six- pack, broad shoulders, long muscular legs and inviting arms and came to rest on the area covered by towel willing it to fall.

"Speechless Granger? That's a thing you don't come across everyday, I take it you're impressed?" Malfoy smirked sashaying his way across the room towards her.

Hermione blushed furiously at his comment;_ Get yourself together, you're acting like an over hormonal teenager! _She tried pulling herself together, acting nonchalant, but the half naked body of Draco Malfoy was not easy to ignore.

"I'm not impressed, and I just came up here to tell you that; no, I'm not scared. And if you're so smart and that I was coming up here, why couldn't you bother to get dressed?" Hermione snapped

Malfoy sniggered and sent her a flirtatious wink; "Well, to answer your question, I didn't get dressed _because _I knew that you where coming up, and if you're not scared why are you backing away from me?"

"I'm not!" Hermione stated with a slight pout while stubbornly halting her steps.

"Good" Malfoy purred as he closed the space between them, and brought his head down to catch her lips in a searing kiss.

XXXXX

Author's Note: okay, so again, I'm really sorry for updating so late. Life caught up with me, exams and all. But whatever, I've noticed that the lastest chapters havent been that populare.. So tell me what you like, what you dont like, and what I need to change and so on .. But most importantly: PLEASE READ and if you feel like it PLEASE REWIEW. lots of love, Henrietta


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry for the never ending delay :S

Chapter Five

_**Of best friends and confusion**_

A jolt of desire flowed through her system. The places where their bare skin touched were on fire. Just like their first kiss, this seemed to go on for ever. Before her mind was able to form a coherent thought she found herself pinned on a bed, with a towel clad Malfoy on top of her.

As this realisation hit her she began to panic and squirmed underneath him. Malfoy, however mistook her panic, and her movement caused him to moan her name softly; _Hermione.._ The minute her name passed his lips, she relaxed again and without meaning to found herself eagerly responding to his ministrations.

The couple on the bed was too caught up in themselves to notice the slight creak of the portrait downstairs. Neither did the sound of heavy Italian shoes on their stairs disturb them.

"Draco, mate! You gotta come see... Oooh, right" Blaise's voice faltered as he spotted the tangled mess on the bed that was Malfoy and Granger.

They were both brought back to the present at the sound of Blaise clearing his throat loudly.

Draco jumped off Hermione as if burnt and without a word he disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Hermione raised herself to her elbows, still with a dazed expression on her face and started at Blaise, hoping he would magically disappear.

Blaise stared hesitatingly at her half dressed form and cleared his throat again before speaking. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't know..." Again he was unable to finish his sentence, and Hermione took advantage off his silence to slide off the bed and gather her clothes, while she rambled like a maniac. "There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about, and certainly nothing to know about, just plain stupidity and accidental" She was halfway down the stairs by now when she was haltered by Blaise's strong grip on her upper arm.

"Cara, you have no idea how he feels about you" He said, his eyes pleading her for something unknown.

Hermione was momentarily taken aback by Zabini's endearing name for her. But as the meaning for the rest of his statement struck her tears swelled in her eyes and she tugged at her arm free from his snatch and walked down the remainder of the staircase hurriedly.

At the bottom of the stairs she hesitated and turned to face Zabini with red puffy eyes. He still stood rooted at the place where she'd left him with his hand resting on the banister.

"You're right, I have no idea how much he hates me, do I?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking before she turned again and ran up the stairs to her own bedroom before Zabini had a chance to respond.

Blaise sighed and walked slowly back to Draco's room, closing the door silently. He went to knock on the bathroom door

"Draco, come on out she's gone"

The door creaked open slowly as Draco walked y\out, now wearing a pair of Slytherin green pajama pants and looking extremely defeated. He didn't say a thing, but walked straight past Blaise, and then he threw himself on the bed Hermione had just vacated.

"Soo, what the hell happened?" Blaise asked the twinkle in his eyes obvious, as he sat down on the edge off the bed.

"I have no idea I was going to scare her a bit, so she would forget all about last Saturday, but then I… Err, and I went all, Arrh! Draco screamed the last part as he hurled a vase from his bed stand across the room.

Blaise sat silently and watched with a knowing look as Draco proceeded to throw things at the wall, and did not speak until Draco and cleared the room of all breakable objects.

"Give it up Draco, you might as well drop the whole act with me, I've known you for too long. I know you got a thing for her, and you've had one for years now."

If Draco wasn't angry enough already, he certainly was now.

"Get out" He said through clenched teeth, suppressed anger making his face redder by the second.

"No, not yet, we need to talk about this" Blaise said calmly.

Draco got slowly off the bed and pointed his hand towards the exit;

"Get the hell out now!"

"But Draco.." Blaise began

"I SAID: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, AND NEVER TALK TO ME ABOUT THIS AGAIN!¨ Draco stormed.

If Blaise was scared at all by Draco's behaviour, he certainly didn't show it. He simly stood up and walked calmly towards the bedroom door. As he walked through the door he said;

"You can't deny it for too long, come she when you're ready" The door was slammed in his face and from behind it he heard Draco continuing to trash his room.

XX XX

After that incident Draco and Hermione did their best to avoid each other. And Draco also did his best to avoid Blaise, fearing what he might do if he ever came near him this resulted in their longest fight ever, they didn't speak for over two weeks. ¨

One Wednesday evening was woken from his slumber at the fireplace by a particular small first year who handed him a note.

"What's this?" Blaise asked irritated with a slightly groggy voice.

The first year shrugged and proceeded to walk down the stairs to the boys' dorm.

Blaise sent the first years back a glare before opening his note and was relived to find Draco's handwriting;

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower in ten minutes; we have something important to discuss, Draco._

Blaise quickly got out of his chair and sneaked out the portraithole into the dark and empty corridors leading to the tower.

XX XX

When Blaise got to the tower he found Draco already there, he was standing with his back to him, gazing out over the grounds. His fingers were firmly gripping the banister, and his shoulders were tense.

He turned as Blaise closed the heavy wooden door behind him.

"You were right" Draco whispered

Blaise sighed and went to stand next to Draco by the banister. Minutes went by as they stood there in silence gazing over the grounds. Blaise waited patiently for Draco to speak again, but more time went by, and soon the first rays of sun could be seen spilling over the horizon.

"What are you planning to do about it?" Blaise asked

"I don't know" Draco answered calmly.

"Well, you need to do **something. **You have been waiting too long to just let this opportunity slip."

Draco sighed and leaned heavily on the banister, defeat evident in both his posture and his face.

"Well, I know **that**, but the question is what am I supposed to do?" Draco said angrily

"I really don't know mate, but we'll figure something out eventually" Blaise said giving Draco a lopsided grin.¨

Draco nodded curtly;" Well I need to get back to my dorm, come by tomorrow?" He asked

"Sure" Blaise said as they walked down the stone steps leading down from the tower.

XX XX

Ever since the incident with Malfoy, Hermione felt trapped not only in the head quarters, but also in the school. Everywhere she went, everywhere she turned, he was there, with that unpleasant smirk on his face. Every time she would see that smirk, she would feel anger, a twinge of regret, but also something else she couldn't quite place.

She had, however a long time ago admitted to herself that she had a thing for Malfoy, who wouldn't, as sexy as he was. But after what happened a few weeks ago certain how to act around him, so she did the one thing any witch would do in this situation, she avoided him.

She was currently sitting in her room thinking this whole situation over, when she realised that she had'nt heard Malfoy come in tonight. Just as that thought crossed her mind a loud crash was heard from the commonroom downstairs.

Her heart was in the throat, and she could hear the blood thumping in her ears. She slithered as quietly as she could off the bed and grabbed her wand from its place on the nightstand. She tiptoed across the room, blessing whoever decided to put carpet on the floors. As she reached the door she inhaled a calming breath before pushing it open. She seared the commonroom for intruders from the slight gap in the door when she noticed Malfoy on his hand and knees, obviously drunk, trying to gather the broken remains of a bottle firewhisky while blood was pouring from his right wrist.

Hermione didn't hesitate before storming down the stairs and lowering herself on her knees beside Malfoy to assist him.

"Let me help" she muttered, waving her wand over the mess so that the bottle was repaired and the remains of firewhisky disappeared.

"Thanks" Malfoy slurred as he got up on wobbly legs walking towards the staircase.

"Wait!" Hermione called suddenly, causing Malfoy to turn abruptly and trip, falling headfirst to the floor.

She hurried towards him and quickly helped him to his feet and asked;

"Are you all right" in a worried tone.

He didn't respond, but simply smiled goofily at her chanting;

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..."

She sighed, realizing she wouldn't get a logic answer out of him tonight.

"You're bleeding she stated simply and took his hand in hers to heal it. He seemed shocked at the contact and stared at her in awe as she waved her wand over his deep wound causing it to heal perfectly.

"You need help getting to bed?" she asked eyeing him anxiously.

He simply shook his head and was already on his way up the stairs as she said;

"Well, goodnight then…"

He didn't respond so she turned to walk back to her room, then she heard a familiar thud and didn't need to turn to realise that he must have fallen again.

She sighed and glared at the ceiling as if saying;

"Why me?" And proceeded to kneel next to Malfoy yet again to help him on his way up the stairs.

They made it a few steps before Malfoy swayed dangerously again and tripped, causing Hermione to be trapped between him and the cold stone wall.

The second she felt his body pressured up against hers, her breathing became heavy and her head swam as her nostrils were filled with his intoxicating spicy smell. She sought his eyes and found an obvious desire behind the glassy frontier caused by alcohol. He as well was breathing heavily, his warm breath smelled pleasantly of spice and firewhisky. He lowered his head slowly, but as soon as Hermione realized what he was about to do she objected;

"Draco, no please, this is beginning to become ridiculous." She said thinking off their previous encounters.

He leaned down and whispered with huskiness in his voice;

"Please, Hermione, I need you"

Her knees went weak as his soft lips grazed her earlobe, and her ability to speak disappeared along with her sanity as she slowly nodded her head in approval. And he brought his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

XXXX

Author's Note: Soo, I know this chapter is really short, but I'm kinda stuck with the whole plot thing, or the lack of it .. hehe so I have a couple ideas... I could make it a veela thing, or I'm thinking of making it a blaise/draco/hermione thing, not one of those discusting smutty ones but well yeah.. or it could be all classic hermione and draco against the world thing .. so please tell me what you think and I'll a have a new, long, chapter up in no time..


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: So, I know its been ages since I've updated this story, and if any of you are still following I promice now to update as long as you wish. Also this chapter is a bit short, but its a lemon, my first one. so i hope you like it and also let me know if you like/dislike something. Any suggestions on where you want this to go is apperciated :)

**Chapter six- Giving it up**

_He leaned down and whispered with huskiness in his voice;_

_"Please, Hermione, I need you"_

_Her knees went weak as his soft lips grazed her earlobe, and her ability to speak disappeared along with her sanity as she slowly nodded her head in approval. And he brought his lips to hers in a bruising kiss._

He had her pinned up against the wall and was trailing wet sloppy kisses along her jaw line. The little nagging voice in her head was drowned out by their heavy breathing. He reached her ear and nibbled it softly. The sensation sent her pulse flying, and she felt herself getting wet. Her core was acing, acing for something. Instinctively she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. This caused his breath to hitch, and she moaned at the sensation of him rubbing up against her. She could feel the hard bulge in his pants against her core. They were both totally lost in the sensation and any coherent thoughts were long gone. He pulled her in for a brutal kiss that had her weak in the knees before he swept her off her feet and quickly carried her from their location on the stairs to her bedroom, all former intoxication long gone, and replaced by a different sort of drug.

He surprised her by lowering her gently to the bed before climbing on top of her and leaning down for another bruising kiss. Hermione quickly wrapped her legs around his waist again, and felt his now rock hard bulge press against her. She moaned even loader at this. And that only seemed to drive him further. He slowly brought his hand to the straps of her top, and lowered both them and her bra straps. He kissed his way down her chest, slightly nibbling at the skin there; before he reached the rim of her bra, and pushed it down to reveal her. He then lowered his mouth to her nipples and began giving them the same attention.

Hermione was overpowered with lust. She was still almost fully clothed. But the sensations he was causing by just rubbing against her and at the same time sucking and nibbling at her nipples were driving her mad, the pressure in her core was unbelievable, almost painful.

"Please, Draco, I need… something" Hermione begged while slightly pulling at his hair trying to gain his attention.

But he was ignoring her, determined to drive her crazy, to have her screaming and begging before he gave her what she wanted.

Hermione was beyond frustrated, and decided that two could play his game. So purely on instinct, she wrapped her legs tighter around him, and started to move her hips. Making him stop and moan out loud at the newfound friction. This seemed to work putting him off his game, because immediately he started working on their clothes. His own shirt was ripped off sending buttons flying everywhere. He took haste with her top as well pulling it quickly over her head before her expertly reached behind her back and snapped off her bra.

As he bent down to kiss her again she marvelled at how wonderful his naked skin felt against hers. Just as her hand began to wander down his back, to the edge of his trousers, he moved his hips, in a particularly forceful trust, hitting that sweet spot, even through layers of clothes it felt so good it sent Hermione's moaning to a whole new sound level. Draco smirked at this, but quickly forgot all about it, as Hermione's hand edged to the front of his trousers and rubbed him expertly with her petite hand.

Malfoy's resolve was quickly lost then and the second Hermione's hand stopped his hands came to work, disposing them both of their pants. They both now lay with only two thin pieces of fabric separating them. Malfoy's piercing silver eyes locked with Hermione's warm chocolate ones, and she simply nodded. He kissed her lightly and sweetly on the lips, before carefully lowering her underwear and then ridding himself of his own boxers. He positioned himself at her dripping entrance and took a hold of her hand, kissing it carefully, before he slowly pushed himself into her. He waited until he was buried to the hilt, before looking up and locking his eyes with her. She just smiled at him, encouraging him to go on. So he pulled out slowly, before pushing in again with the same painfully slow pace, never breaking eye contact. He was afraid of hurting her, but she never showed and sign of discomfort, the only thing shining in her eyes was pure lust. So her moved faster, enjoying the way her breath quickened again.

"Faster, Draco, harder!" Hermione begged her back arching, trying to gain something, she wasn't quite sure.

Draco lowered his hand and grasped her leg underneath the knee and put it over his shoulder. Now he got much deeper, and with every thrust he hit that spot inside her, and at the same time he was brushing against her clit everytime he slammed down.

On Hermione's command he went faster and harder, driving them both into a frenzy. The room was filled with nothing but incoherent moans, panting, and heavy breathing. Hermione reached around to his back holding on to him while lowering her hand she found his buttocks and pushed him against her making him grunt and setting up his pace even further. He was now thrusting into her wildly and Hermione felt as if she was about to explode. Then he opened his eyes and looked right at her, piercing her with his gaze,

"Come for me, Hermione" He whispered hoarsely as his fingers found her clit as flicked it hard, sending her spinning over the edge and clamping down around him, making him come in a hoarse cry, thrusting into her a couple times more before he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

He kissed her sweaty forehead gently before rolling off her and pulling her to his side, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling the sheets over them carefully.

Hermione lay there in total bliss, her head resting on his chest, which was still heaving from their activities. She was exhausted, but so satisfied. And then the thoughts began whirling about her head.

_This was Draco, what had they done? And what was going __to happen now? _She panickedslightly and looked up at him, what was he thinking right now? He seemed totally relaxed.

"Ehhm… Draco..?" She began questioningly

He looked down at her and furrowed his forehead, a confused and concerned expression crossing his features.

"I know, just go to sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning" he said, kissing the top of her head for emphasis. She merely nodded slightly and snuggled into him further before sighing and going dosing off.

Draco looked down at the beautiful sleeping woman in his arms and sighed thinking about the million reasons why he shouldn't be doing this, why he shouldn't be falling for her and why this was too dangerous. Then a small smile crossed her face in her sleep and she mumbled sweetly "Draco.." And then it all came back to him, the reasons why they ended up here in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke to a horrible sound, the screeching of Hermione's alarm clock. He sat up rubbed his eyes and felt slightly disorientated before he remembered what had happened last night and smiled thinking of how beautiful Hermione had been. The moment he thought about her he looked around wildly, realising that she wasn't there, but then he heard the shower running and decided that no matter how much he wanted to join her, in fact there was plenty of physical evidence for just how much he wanted to join her. He decided to leave her to it. He assumed that lat night had been her first time, and she probably needed a little time to at least get rid of the soreness. So he picked his boxers of the floor, slipped into them and walked downstairs to the common room to find something to eat.

He was just out the door when he spotted Blaise sitting in a armchair grinning sadistically at him.

"Well, well, well… isn't it a bit early to be wandering around in Hermione's bedroom, and in only your boxers, Draco what on earth are you up to?" Blaise questioned all the while grinning and eyeing his attire..hungrily?

Draco stood there exposed, confused, angry and a bit worried at the looks Blaise was sending him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.. review please ! :) And also i still dont have a beta, so sorry for all the mistakes im probably making :/


End file.
